You will eventually love me
by rcr
Summary: I got the new chapter on the wrong story.Sorry about that.I already corrected it. Sasuke offers hinata a way to make Naruto notice her by pretending to date himin reality he just want her to fall for him instead in the process.
1. You still love him?

I do not own Naruto or any of their characters

* * *

**You still love him?**

Chapter one

He knew her as Hinata the girl who had a crush on Naruto. Her face would completely turn red when he was around. She would stutter more than usual and sometimes...Faint.

She was interesting to watch...to observe while nobody notice.

She had been in his mind for quite a while. He didn't know why. Everytime he was saw her or was near her hewould feel weird...he would feel his heart beat faster and his body tempeture rising. He would always be able to control his outer emotions. He was good at hiding his feeling. If anybody saw him next to Hinata, they would swear that that Uchiha boy had no interest in the girl and saw her like any other girl. THEY WERE WRONG.

He saw her on the training field...she was crying bitterly. She was not training at all. She had just gone out there to cry and not be bother.

He started walking toward her. She heard him but paid no attention to him, she just got up and started heading the other way, leaving Sasuke alone in the field.

"You are crying for that Baka aren't you?" sasuke's word stopped Hinata." I saw what happened today..I-"

"It is none of your business" she said without stuttering but full of sorrow.

"hn...I guess you are as stupid as you look..." sasuke said in a mocking way "why cry for a guy like him anyway...he is not worth your cries...He doesn't even know you exist."

His words were more painful than being stab.

"Hmm...I..." she wasn't able to say anymore.

"You stilllovehim after knowing he only likes Sakura? hmp...Why? are you that stupid?"

"I love him...h-he...h-he is the one t-that gives me c-confidense...and the only one t-that s-seems to care for m-me...I-I know h-he w-will never n-notice me." her stuttering came back.

"Hmmm...you should not suffer for him..." sasuke stayed quiet for a while and looked at the ground for while, thinking.

"Look...don't get the wrong idea or anything alright!" Hinata looked at him wondering what he was about to say.

"Look...I can help you with Naruto...I know a way he will notice you"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. But you have to do what I tell you"

"Uhh..well...I-I don't k-know...w-what will I do?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't forget to leave reviews...that way I can continue writing.

On the next chapter:

"I'll help you win Naruto's heart...lets make him jealous...since he is always competative with me...he will surely go after you when he knows we are dating."


	2. Smart and Perfect Plan, Huh?

I do NOT own Naruto

Careful there are some bad language.

I know my Spelling and grammar are not that great. I am doing the best I can so please be patient and understanding with me. Math is my favorite subject and English isn't because I never seem to grasp it very well. I don't write like College student even though its my 3rd year...but you must understand my Major is Biology not English. So please be understanding. If you see any spelling errors please let me know, although I know I have alot of them.

-------

Smart and Perfect Plan, Huh?

Chapter two

" sights ...Look Hinata I'll just say it straight to you. Like I told you before, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just feel sorry for you and I want to annoy Naruto and Sakura at the same time."

Now he had Hinata's full attention.

"Don't worry Hinata it will be fun."

"S-so what is in y-your mind S-sasuke?"

He put his hands inside his pockets, closed his eyes, sighted and stayed quiet for a momment.

' This is my chance. I can be with her. I always wanted to look for an excuse to be near her but never found one. Hopefully she will accept. If she accepts my plan then I have to do my best to win her heart and get her stop loving or admiring that Baka. She must only look at me and only me.'

"S-sasuke" Hinata interupted his thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I have the perfect plan. It is really simple. You'll love it." He gave her smirk wich made Hinata really nervous and made her face turn red as a beet.

"oh"

"I'll help you win Naruto's heart...lets make him jealous...since he is always competative with me, he will surely go after you when he knows we are dating."

"D-dating? Y-you and M-me?"

"It's just pretend, don't get the wrong idea. I don't feel that way for you."

' I do feel that way. If only you had eyes for me other than for that Dobe...Hmph, not to worry though. You will soon be feeling the same thing you feel for Naruto, toward me.'

"So what do you think? Like the plan?"

"W-well..."

"Hmp...look if you don't want to accept, then don't. I am only trying to help. It's your lost." Sasuke was annoyed.

'Damn you moron. You should have have waited a few more minutes. Now she won't accept. GRRR...WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT! couldn't I just stayed quiet like I always do? disappointed Come on Sasuke, say something that will convince her to accept! '

"You know its a really smart and perfect plan right?"

"Smart and perfect plan, Huh?"

"I promise it won't fail," He moved his hand toward Hinata's chin, with one finger he lifted her chin. Like this Hinata had to look at Sasuke's face. "so...do want to give it a try?"

"I-I guess."

"Good."

Sasuke let go of Hinata's chin and grabbed her hand.

He liked the way her soft hand felt with his rough hand.

She got really tense and her face turn really red. She stared at Sasuke and he stared back with a grin.

"Come on Hinata. We need to fool some people. I'll walk you home...we'll hold hands all the way."

"mmm...a-alright."

Sasuke started walking and pulled Hinata in order to make her walk next to him.

' This is going to be fun.' Sasuke taught as he looked at Hinata who looked really beautiful at that momment.

**------**

**AN:** I know it was a short chapter but I' will write another one really soon. I am just happy to know that many of you want to continue reading (that inspire me to keep on writting).Thanks for your support and your reviews.

LOVE ALL OF YOU!

**Next Chapter:**

Sakura drops to the floor and blacked out as soon as Sasuke told her he was dating Hinata.

Sasuke couldn't help but give a small grin "_Ha_...Hmph, what was she expecting. That I would date her...Yeah right, like that will ever happen!"

"Uhm...S-sasuke s-should we do s-something?" Hinata said really worried as she saw the fainted Sakura in the ground.

"Yeah, we should. We need keep on walking or else we will never reach your house...Now were do live again?"


	3. Sakura faints

I do NOT own Naruto

Careful there are some bad language.

I know my Spelling and grammar are not that great. I am doing the best I can so please be patient and understanding with me. Math is my favorite subject and English isn't because I never seem to grasp it very well. I don't write like College student even though its my 3rd year...but you must understand my Major is Biology not English. So please be understanding. If you see any spelling errors please let me know, although I know I have alot of them.

-----------------

Sakura faints (Like I care.)

Chapter 3

At town they could hear and see people murmuring as they saw the two of them holding hands.

Hinata felt really nervous. She started to pull away from Sasuke.

"Hinata...stop it. What are you doing?"

"Please Sasuke let go of my hand, I don't feel comfortable." Once again she tried to pull her hand free from Sasuke's firm grip.

He wouldn't let her go. "No. Hinata stop trying to pull away. Everyone is going to think I am trying to hurt you."

Hinata stopped. She looked down at the ground. He looked at her, lifter her chin "Look at me Hinata. I am now suppose to be your boyfriend. You can't act like that. People will get suspicious and we don't want that. Just calmed down. I will never do anything to hurt you."

He gave her a small kiss on her forehead then hugged her. She wasn't expecting that, she was embarrased...everybody was watching them.

He let go "Are you calmed down?" She nodded. "Good lets go."

They had not even walked a few steps when they heard a horrible sound that Sasuke knew way to well and hated it.

"Sasuke-kun!" a pink hair ninja smiled while running toward him.

Hinata someway had gotten free of Sasuke's grip. She didn't want Sakura to see them holding hands. She knew Sakura loved Sasuke.

_'Just my luck, she had to come and ruin everything. Why can't she just leave me alone! '_

As soon as she was in front of him, he gave her a disgust look and looked away.

"Hi, Hinata. What are you doing?"

"uh...mmm...well I..."

Sasuke reach out to grab Hinata's hand. Hinata gasped as he surprised her.

"Lets go Hinata."

Sakura's mouth drop to the floor. She right away recover from the shock convinsing herself there was a reason why Sasuke was with Hinata and holding hands with her.

Inner Sakura: _"There is no way Sasuke would go out with Hinata. PLEASE! I am way more prettier and lady like. I have boys drooling over me. I also have a better body than Hinata, of course that is way too obvious...Hello! I am always on a diet! Sasuke-kun is the smartest boy in town. He has better taste. He would definately not date Hinata so I don't have to worry. The day that ever happens I will kiss Rock Lee...Which is...NEVER!'_

"Sasuke-kun where are you two going? Can I come?" Sakura gave her sweetest smile possible.

"No...I want to walk alone with my girlfriend."

"G-Gi-G-Girl-friend?"

"Yes. I asked Hinata to be my girlfriend and she accepted. So we are dating."

Sakura drops to the floor and blacked out as soon as Sasuke told her he was dating Hinata.

_'Always predictable'_

Sasuke couldn't help but give a small grin "_He_...Hmph, what was she expecting. That I would date her instead...Yeah right, like that will ever happen!"

"Uhm...S-sasuke s-should we do s-something?" Hinata said really worried as she saw the fainted Sakura on the ground.

"Yeah, we should. We need to keep on walking or else we will never reach your house...Now were do live again?"

Sasuke looked around trying to remember where she lived, while ignoring Sakura's body in the floor.

"Oh, yeah you live that way. Don't you?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Y-yes...W-what s-should we do about Sak-"

Sasuke pulled her along to his side and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked at her and saw she was really nervous and he liked seeing Hinata nervous.

"Hinata we need make this look real," he kissed her on the chin "lets continue walking to your house."

Hinata is blushing and doesn't say a word. She goes along with Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Yes I know its a short chapter but I don't like making long chapters. People will get bored (I will get bored too). Please be patient with me. I love to know that all you want me to update. Thanks.

Thank you everyone for being patient with me, my spelling errors and my horrible Grammar.

If you really want to know why I am not good at English you should go to my Profile.

**NEXT Chapter**:

"Why don't you want to give me kiss?" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Are you afraid that Neji might catch us?"

"W-what?" Her voice tremble. She could feel Sasuke's breath on her neck and it gave her goosebumps.

"I have seen how over protective he is of you. Don't worry. He isn't around, so its alright if we kiss."


	4. It was worth it

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sorry for my bad grammar and spelling. Please don't flame.

**Chapter 4**

**It was worth it**

Sasuke's arm is around Hinata's shoulder. He likes how it feels and smiles in the inside. Hinata feels really embarassed and even more when people look at them. The closer they started getting to the Hyuuga manor, the emptier the streets were.

Hinata suddenly felt Sasuke caressing her cheek. This made Hinata face turn so red, she felt really unconfortable that she didn't dare look at Sasuke. _'Why is he touching me? I don't like this.'_

Sasuke saw she got nervous and he smirked._ 'Lets see how far I can go.'_

They are 3 blocks from the Hyuuga manor. When Sasuke does a sudden move that catches Hinata off guard. He stops and she also stops wondering why Sasuke stopped. Sasuke turns and looks at Hinata with a 'I-am-cool' look and leans toward Hinata's lips. He doesn't kiss her, he just wan't to make her nervous..so gets his lips as close as possible to hers so they could feel each others breathing. She gasped as she saw and felt the Uchiha breath really close to her lips. She started to slightly shake, she didn't know what to do.

"Hinata...do you want to kiss?" He whispered in his most seductive voice (Rememeber, he wants to win her heart.).

"I-I d-don't think i-its a good idea S-sasuke. N-not here-"

Sasuke starts walking toward Hinata, she backs away from him. Sasuke is trying to slowly get her caught between him and a near by wall. He stops walking, Sasuke then puts both hands on the wall...Hinata is trapped. Sasuke's body is in front of her, his arms are to both sides of her head and a few inches behind her is a wall.

"Why don't you want to give me kiss?" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Are you afraid that Neji might catch us?"

"W-what?" Her voice tremble. She could feel Sasuke's breath on her neck and it gave her goosebumps.

"I have seen how over protective he is of you. Don't worry. He isn't around, so its alright if we kiss."

"We have to make it look as real as possible." His sly voice made her really nervous.

"Uhm..S-sasuke...t-there...there isn't anyone a-around...w-who will we be t-trying to-"

"Hinata...there might still be someone watching us right now...So lets get this over with!" (he tries to act cool, like its really bothersome to kiss her. In reallity he wants to have a very passionate kiss with her_...'mmmm...Hinata...your sweet lips...I want to taste them. drooling ')_

Sasuke shifted his head to face her. He leaned closer to Hinata and looked into her eyes.

Hinata's head backed away a little bit. Sasuke seeing this smirked and advanced forward, everytime an inch closer and closer to her. His lips are slowly getting closer to Hinatas.

She tries to step back but realizes she will be pinned to the wall. She doesn't want to kiss Sasuke! She has never kissed anyone on the lips before. She has always wished Naruto to be her first kiss. _'NO! He is going to kiss me...but...but I don't want to kiss Sasuke!'_ was all her mind started to shout.

During this time, Kiba was walking Akamaru. He saw that Sasuke had Hinata almost pinned to the wall and trying to make a move on Hinata. He sees that Hinata is trying to back away from Sasuke not being able to do much to defend herself. _'Is he trying to make an unwanted moves on sweet Hinata?' _this thought make him fume. No way on earth would he let this happen.

"HEY BASTARD GET YOUR HANDS OFF HINATA!" Kiba screamed as he started aproaching them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then realized what Kiba had said. '_**Hands off? **BUT I wasn't even touching Hinata...man does he have an imagination.' _He didn't even had the chance to turn to face Kiba when... BAM! Sasuke lost his balance and fell to the ground. He wasn't expecting this. When he heard Kiba, his voice sounded to be far away. Sasuke tried to recover from the hit and shock.

"WTF! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA!" Sasuke glared at Kiba. Sasuke was still on the floor and Kiba was growling at him. Hinata was about to say something when Neji appeared out of nowhere.

"What is all the commotion?" Neji aske Kiba and then turned his sight toward Hinata and saw fear and shock in her eyes. _'What happened?'_ He then turned and looked at Sasuke who was on the floor, he notice that his cheek was red. Somebody had hit Sasuke, who? Kiba? Why? He then remember the look on Hinata's eyes. His eyes suddenly changed from curiosity to anger.

"Kiba. What Happen. Did he tried to do anything to Hinata?" Neji demanded and answer from Kiba trying to control his anger.

"Hm...guys...its not-" she was cut off by Kiba. "YES! THIS BASTARD TRIED TO KISS HINATA AGAINST HER WILL!" Neji's hand turned into a fist. In a blink of an eye Sasuke had received another hit, this time from an over-protective-and-jealous-cusin.

Hinata gasped, she shut her eyes close. Her hands moved toward her mouth. She wouldn't dare watch. NO, she couldn't. She couldn't do anything to stop them. They wouldn't even listen to her or acknowledge her.

"How dare you?" Neji hissed.

"Hmph" was all Sasuke said with a smirk in his face. This made Neji's anger rise.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face! AND HOW DARE YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON HINATA!"

"Force?" His smirk grew bigger. " Why would I force Hinata to kiss me?...I can kiss Hinata whenever I want to."

"WHAT!" Both Neji and Kiba shouted while getting ready to beat the sh-t out of him.

Sasuke got to his feet, dusted his shorts. Looked at them and with a mocking voice he told them that Hinata was his girlfriend. They couldn't believe this. No way Hinata would date a cold hearted like him. She was way too good for him.

"Its true...in that case...that means I can kiss her whenever I feel like it." Sasuke wanted to laugh just by watching their reaction. They were not expecting that...they are so pathetic."She is MY girlfriend, so don't get in the way...specially when we are about to kiss...Please."

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP...I DON'T BELIEVE! YOU ARE A DAMN LIAR. I WILL NEVER BELIEVE THAT UNLESS I HEAR IT FROM HINATA!" His face by now was almost as red as his marks on his face. He breathed in for a few minutes trying to relax.

"Fine." Sasuke turn to Hinata, at the same time Neji and Kiba turn to see Hinata(finally they noticed her)."Hinata tell them." Sasuke closed his eyes and stayed in his cool mode (Not caring attitude and hands inside his short's pockets.)

Hinata frozed up when both Neji and Kiba started looking at her in disbelief and a bit of anger. "I-I..." She wasn't able to say more.

Kiba calmed down, then looked at Hinata. "Hinata, are you really dating Sasuke?"

No response.

" a slight growl ANSWER HIS QUESTION HINATA. I AM ALSO WAITING FOR THE ANSWER!" Neji's voice scared Hinata...she was afraid to answer now. She gaved no answer. Kiba noticed her reaction and was going to scold Neji on how not to scream at sweet Hinata. He started to open his mouth ready to scream at Neji for screaming and scaring Hinata when he was cut off.

"She is"

Both angry boys turned to the raven hair boy.

"I wasn't asking you. Was I?" Kiba was annoyed.

Sasuke starts walking toward Hinata. Kiba and Neji fallowed him with their eyes. What was he up to?

Sasuke now in front of Hinata leans and quickly gaved her a kiss on the lips. Hinata gasped, she didn't expect this. "Good Night, Hinata. See you soon."

He walks away leaving Hinata, Kiba and Neji with their mouths wide open. They soon recover from the shock.

Both Kiba and Neji are staring at Hinata. Kiba's look is sad, it almost looked dissappointed. Neji was glaring. Now there was no need for explanations.

"We are going home. Hinata let go!" Neji started walking ahead, he didn't wait for Hinata or even turn to look at her.

"I think I need to head home too...HUH? Where is Akamaru?" Kiba forgot akamaru for a while _'DAMN I Left him all alone when I charged against sasuke! Oh, well. He probably already went home.'_ "Well Hinata...take care...and remember that I am always there for you." He gaved her an ear to ear smile.

"T-thank you Kiba...and...hmmm...I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I hope you find Akamaru."

"Huh?... Hinata...you know how over protective I am of you. It is not your fault. Have a good night Hinata. Oh, by the way. I am pretty sure Akamaru went home already...he did his 'business' already. Haha" He waved and started heading home.

Hinata ran to the Hyuuga manor. At the gate was Neji waiting for her to enter the manor so he could close the gate. Neji looked pissed.

She walked through the gate and waited for Neji to close the gate. She didn't want him to be mad at her...she cared for him. Neji stood there and looked at her for a momment. She walked toward him. "Good night Neji." She got closed to him and got on her toes to kiss Neji on the cheek. With disgust Neji pushed her away from him, he left her there standing by herself. "Cousin Neji" she wispered with sadness.

----------

Momments laters. Hinata is in her room.

'_I can't believe he kissed me. That kiss wasn't the kiss I always dreamed of. It wasn't a real kiss. My first kiss was a waste. Naruto you will not be my first kiss. sigh '_

Hinata falls asleep.

--------

Sasuke barely arrives to his place. _'What a day.'_ he thinks as he starts heading to the bathroom.

His face is in pain. Oh, yeah. He got hit by two Idiots. He goes to the mirror in front of the sink. He looks at his face, which is bruised up. '_IDIOTS_' He starts thinking of the event that took a while ago and he can't help but grin as he touches his lips.

"It was worth it."

**AN:**Sorry for making all of you wait for this chapter. I have 2 other stories I to write as well and taking care of my family doesn't leave me much time for the computer. I hope you guys liked this Chapter.

It is not that long yet not short. I will try to update every 9 day or less if possible.

please leave me reviews. Tell me if you liked the chapter. Was it boring? Funny? Great? Good? Do you want me to post another chapter? Please let me know so I can continue writting the next chapter.

THANKS!

**NEXT CHAPT.:**

Naruto will finally see Hinata and Sasuke! What will be his reaction! (I am jumping up and down.)

----

She blushed and took it from his hand, for a slight moment his hand brushed hers. She blushed even more, _'He did that on purpose!'_


	5. A choking Naruto

Sorry about this**...I got the new chapter on the wrong story**. Sorry about that.

I do not own Naruto

Please excuse my horrible grammar and spelling.

Chapter 5

**A Choking Naruto**

Neji was furious. He felt Hinata had ridicule him along with Sasuke. She had been going out with Sasuke and yet did not trust him enough to tell him.

_'Was that really what bothered me?' _He laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. '_No. I promised to be her protector...yet...she now has a new protector. She doesn't need me anymore.'_

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on his door. He didn't want anybody to bother him, he wasn't in the mood.

"N-neji. C-can I c-come in?"

He didn't answer. She was the last person he wanted to see. Hinata opened the door and entered, closing the door behind her.

"What are doing Hinata? Are you here to lie to me and ridicule me again?" He didn't even look at her while he said this.

She walked toward his bed and sat next to his laying body. Neji closed his eyes. "Hinata get out."

Hinata didn't move or say anything. At this Neji got up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her up of the bed toward the door.

"N-neji, d-don't please. I-I can explain e-everything."

Neji stopped and looked at Hinata. "Explain what Hinata? That you don't need me anymore? That to you I am useless!"

His eyes showed sadness. Hinata felt Guilty. Neji let go of her and looked away. Hinata stepped closer to him and embraced him. He arms went around his shoulders and her head rested on his chest. Neji couldn't help but embrase her back. What she did made him feel needed.

"N-neji...S-sasuke and I a-aren't r-really going out."

"What do you mean?" He slowly let go of her while giving her a questioning look. She felt nervous, she looked at the ground trying to avoid his look. "He kissed you right in front of Kiba and Me. Don't lie to me Hinata. You know very well I can't stand it when you lie to me."

Hinata looked up at him. "Neji I am not lying." He looked into her eyes and saw she wasn't lying.

"Tell me then. Why did he say he was your boyfriend...why did he kissed you and why didn't you say anything? Why did you let him kiss you? Did you enjoyed his kiss? Were you guys playing a joke on us? Why Hinata?" too many questions where going through the Hyuuga's mind but these were the ones he was able to speak out.

"Neji...S-sasuke is o-only a friend. N-nothing more."

"Sure didn't look like it. He seems to like you...I saw it in his eyes."

"N-no Neji he is j-just a good f-friend trying to h-help me..."

_' Neji saw that Sasuke liked me? Wow...Sasuke is a great actor. He was even able to fool Neji.' _

"Hinata, how is he helping you? Did you seeked him for help? Why didn't you come to me?"

"N-no, not a-at all. H-he offered to h-help. I-I didn't a-ask for his h-help. H-he felt sorry f-for me, t-that is all."

"What? He offered his help? Hinata you don't need him. I could help you even more than him. Look Hinata I could even offer you the same help he is giving you."

Hinata blushed. "I-I d-don't think y-you coul h-help me t-the same w-way he is h-helping me."

"Why not?" By now Neji is starting to get wild thought. _'Oh, no. It better not be what I am thinking. Maybe it is. Lets see...Sasuke claimed her as his, he smirked alot and he kissed her. What happened? What did those two do? Did they have ...NO! NO WAY HINATA WOULD DO THAT! But then again...she did say I couldn't help her the same way as the Uchiha...And she...SHE BLUSHED! If its what I think it is **I am going to kill him**, I give a damn if he is the last remaining sane Uchicha...if he is sane.'_

"S-sasuke is f-faking to be m-y b-boyfriend."

Neji sighed with relief. He felt better that it wasn't what he was thinking. He couldn't believe he even thought Hinata would do that.

"So?...I can do the same...Look, I simply don't trust that Uchiha."

This startled Hinata. "Neji that is not possible...people wouldn't believe we were a couple. Besides, the way Sasuke explained it makes sense."

"So, it was him who got you into this mess?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Did he come up with that bright idea?"

"Yes."

Neji's Eyebrow twitch. _'Hinata...he tricked you into dating him. He now has an excuse to hold you, touch you and kiss you. You sure are naive.'_

"N-neji...a-are you a-alright?."

"Tell me Hinata...Has he hold your hand?" Hinata nodded. "Has he caress you in any way?" She was now blushing. She nodded. _ 'He kissed you, that I know already...Hmph. Hinata how could you be so naive to fall for that. Are you that dense?'_

She wasn't able to understand his intentions behind all those questions. She was feeling nervous.

"Hinata...be careful. If he tries to do anything against your will or just anything that makes you uncomfortable...You know were to kick him. Remember, I already told you were a man's sensitive part is. All you need to do is hit it with all your might and run like hell."

"haha...yes Neji. I'll kick him in the balls if he bothers me," Hinata's face was burning red. "Although I don't think there will be any problems."

"Still be on your guard."

"Yes Neji."

"Go to sleep Hinata, its late already." He gave her a kiss in her forehead.

Hinata nodded and headed toward the door. Before she even open the door Neji asked her a very important question he forgot to ask.

"Hinata, why is Sasuke pretending to be your boyfriend?"

Hinata turned around and blushed. " To make Naruto jealous. Since Naruto and Sasuke seem to be rivals at almost everything. Hopefully Naruto will notice me."

"Hmm...I see...Goodnight Hinata."

"Goodnight Neji."

Hinata exit his room and headed back to her room.

Neji laid himself on his bed. Now he wasn't angry, now he was worried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day:

It was 6 am and Sasuke walked toward the Hyuuga manor. He knew Hinata left home at 6:30am to go train. He wanted to spend some time with her...and... maybe...steal another kiss. Thinking about last night made him blush slightly. He reached the gate, it was now 6:20am . Now he just needed to wait outside for her. He leaned to the wall next to the gate and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a presence in front of him.

He opened his eyes and saw a pissed Neji. They glared at each other without saying a word.

Finally Hinata came out of the manor and notice the two boys glaring at each other.

"Neji, Sasuke! W-what are you guys d-doing?"

"Talking." Both of them answered simultaneously.

Hinata gave a small smile. ' Of course.'

Sasuke headed toward Hinata's side. He leaned and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata blushed and looked at Neji.

"UCHIHA! Be careful with what you do!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke's arm wrapped around Hinatas shoulders as if claiming her as his. He gave a smirk. "She is my girlfriend after all."

"Cut the crap! I already know everything! So get your paws off her!"

' _He knows about everything?---Paws? Did he try to call me a dog? He knows everything? What the hell is he talking about?---Maybe he was trying to call me an Animal since animals have paws. -Bastard.'_

"I already know you are not really dating Hinata. She told me everything."

"I see. Very well then, I guess I don't have to be pretending around you." He slowly removed his hand from Hinata's shoulder at the same time caressing her back. This action send shivers down Hinata's back and she blushed. Neji notice this and exploded.

"WTF DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Neji, you are taking this over-protective-cousin role too serious. You need to calm down and not let your perverted mind rule you."

Neji was pissed.

Sasuke turned toward Hinata and looked at her. "Hyuuga its almost 7am. Around that time Naruto is at Ichiraku Ramen, stuffing himself. Lets go."

Hinata nodded and was about to leave when Neji grabbed her arm.

"Hinata, if he tries to cross the line...you know what to do. Right?"

"Yes N-neji." With this Neji let go of her. Both Sasuke and Hinata left.

_'What is she going to do if I cross the line?'_

They walked in silence for a while.

"Hinata...I think we are now at a safe distance from Neji." His arm once again wrapped around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Claming Hinata as his for the world to see. Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"S-sasuke. W-what are you d-doing?"

"Huh?---aren't we suppose to be a couple?"

"Hmmm...I-I..."

"Hinata stop stuttering. Its getting on my nerves."

"Hmm...O.K.?"

------------

Hinata felt nervous as they got closer to their destination. She wondered if Naruto would be at Ichiraku Ramen.

They got to the Ramen stand but no Naruto. Hinata felt disappointed. Sasuke was still holding her in his arms and he noticed she was disappointed.

"Don't worry. Its 6:50am...he won't arrive until 7."

Hinata looked at him and smiled. She was happy to know she would get a chance to see Naruto.

"Lets sit down and have some ramen while we wait for him. My treat."

"A-alright."

They walked to the stand. Hinata sat left to Sasuke. They both ordered beef ramen and waited for their ramen as well as Naruto.

---------

Sasuke and Hinata had already received their ramen bowls. They didn't eat much though because they were still waiting for a certain fox boy.

It was 7am and as Sasuke told Hinata, Naruto appeared.

"Oi Sasuke-bastard! What are you doing here so early?"

Sasuke got out of his seat and turned around giving Naruto smirk.

"Hinata! Sure am glad to see you. Well at least your presense made my day-_after Sasuke-bastard ruined it with his presense_." He gaved her a foxy grin.

Hinata blushed. _'Did he just noticed me?'_

Sasuke's eye started twitching. _'Is he trying to make a move on Hinata?...No...he as always is being stupid_.'

"So Hinata sure is nice to know others enjoy ramen for breakfast." Naruto walked towards Sasuke."Wow! Look! They already have my ramen ready. How did they know I was going to order beef ramen?"

Naruto pushed Sasuke, who was standing out of the way and sat down left to Hinata. (He sat down in the same place Sasuke was sitting). This made Sasuke's blood boil.

_'HOW DARE HE!'_

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back part of his jacket's collar. He dragged Naruto out of **_'his' _**seat, chocking him in the process (not on purpose). Hinata gasped, she couldn't believe what Sasuke was doing.

"Ba-bast-- choke -le-let go- choke -of-the--ja-jack-ket- choke -"

"S-sasuke p-please l-let go of the c-collar. Y-you are c-choking Naruto." Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw how terrified she was. He let go. Hinata sighed in relief.

Naruto's face was red and he was trying to catch his breath. "Bastard... panting ...You were... big breath ... trying to... breath ...get the Mangekyou Sharingan. WEREN"T YOU?"

"You imbicile! Why did you have to come and ruin my date?"

Naruto straighten himself. "DATE? With who?"

"You sure are dense Naruto. Isn't it obvious?"

Naruto's look said he still had no idea who Sasuke's date was.

"Its Hinata you moron!"

"WHAT? No way!" Naruto's jaw almost fell to the ground.

"You just had to arrive in the most worst time. I was about to give something to Hinata. Damn Naruto you ruined everything."

Sasuke lied. He was actually waiting Narutos arrival to give Hinata a necklace, just to piss him off (also to hide his true intentions to Hinata...If he had offered it to Hinata before Naruto arrived, she would surely not accept it.).

Sasuke reached toward his pocket and brought his hand out in a fist. "Hinata...hold out you hand."

Hinatas eyes widened. "Sasuke...t-this isn't n-necessary..."

"Hinata, are you going to reject your _boyfriend'_s gift?"

"BOYFRIEND?" Naruto was not able to control him self.

Hinata blushed seeing how Naruto was acting. ' _Its working! Yay_!'

"Hinata...hold your hand out."

She did as she was told. Sasuke's clutched hand was now on top of her palm. He slowly opened it brushing his fingers on her palm, this gaved her goosebumps. Now the neckace he was giving her was between both their palms. He didn't remove his hand.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"Y-yes." She blushed, quickly clutched the necklace and brushed her fingers on his palm. Now it was Sasuke's turn to feel goosebumps. He closed his eyes and gaved a small grin.

Naruto was watching this with his mouth wide open. (For a momment he almost choked when he swallowed a fly...Damn it Naruto, close your mouth!) He couldn't believe his eyes. What was going on?

Sasuke removed his hand while slightly brushing her hand. She blused once more. '_He did that on purpose' _

"T-thank you"

------------------------------------------

AN: I did some changes on this chapter before submitting it. This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. Hope you like it.

By the way. Sasuke was not trying to choke Naruto. It was just an accident...Sasuke's anger didn't let him realized he was accidently chocking Naruto until his sweet Hinata told him. You know the orange suit Naruto wears? Well Sasuke grabbed the back part of the collar and tried to drag Naruto out 'his' seat. So it was all an accident.

Next Chapter:

Sasuke will explain the meaning of the necklace to Naruto and Hinata. There is going to be a jealous Naruto.


	6. Hinata Uchiha?

**Don't own Naruto.**

AN:

Last time I updated I put the wrong chapter on the wrong story. I corrected my error. Thanks to everyone who let me know my error. I put _'Just a joke' _from _What to do with this love_ instead of '_A choking Naruto' _from _You will eventually love me_. The error was corrected. So if you haven't read the last chapter...please do.

**Before you read this please read chapter 5. I have already corrected my error and put the right chapter.**

**Hinata Uchiha?**

**chapter 6**

_'I must be dreaming. No way Hinata and Sasuke would ever date. Hinata is sweet, gentle and shy. While Sasuke is...well...a bastard, a stuck up, arrogant, dark, evil, boring, selfish...man I can just continue with the list.'_

Naruto rubbed his eyes before blinking a few times to see if he was dreaming or hallucinating. No, this was real. He couldn't believe what his eyes where seeing.

Naruto's POV:

He was starting to get angry. Why did Sasuke had to pick the purest of all girls. Why couldn't he chose one of his fan-girls (Except Sakura of course.). As far as he knew, Hinata had never shown signs of being inlove with Sasuke. Who knows, maybe she was in love with one of her teammates (Naruto you are so dense.). Why did Sasuke had to choose Hinata? For sure he doesn't even like her and just became her boyfriend so he can boost his pride. Sasuke had to get everygirl in town...didn't He? Now Sasuke had every girl in town around his age. Damn you Sasuke!

Normal POV:

Naruto's face was red with anger.

"Why the hell would someone as cold as you be dating Hinata?" Naruto glared at Sasuke while walking toward him.

"She has everything I look in a woman, besides...she was available. Since no guy claimed her, I claimed her as mine."

"Ha, but she doesn't even like you."

"Hmph, what do you know?" Sasuke got pissed because he knew this was true.

"Hinata isn't like any girl. She is shy and nice. She would never fall for a guy like you."

"Opposites attract."

"BULL!"

"Whatever loser. At least I have a girlfriend. Any guy would be lucky to date Hinata and I happened to be the lucky one." Sasuke gave Naruto a '_On-your-face' _look. "Now get out of the way you imbecile. You are blocking my view of my _girlfriend_."

"Arrgghh stop that! Stop calling her your girlfriend!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and walked to Hinata and grabbed the hand that was holding the necklace.

"WTH did you push me Sasuke-bastard!" Sasuke ignored him and this made him more angry. "HEY! I am talking to you! Don't ignore me!...Bastard."

Naruto gaved up. No matter how much fuss he made, Sasuke would just ignore him. He just glared at Sasuke.

"Hinata, let me help you with the necklace."

"T-thanks." She was smiling, she was happy because she noticed Naruto was mad. 'Is he jealous? Of me? This plan was great!'

Sasuke helped Hinata put the necklace. The necklace had the Uchiha symbol.

Naruto felt curiosity and in an annoyed tone asked, "What the heck did you give her a necklace with your clan's symbol?"

Sasuke gaved a smirk as he grabbed Hinata's waist.

"Only Uchiha member can wear the clan's symbol," He pulled Hinata closer to him and gaved her a kiss in the cheek (which made Hinata blush like crazy.). " and Hinata will one day help me restore my clan..."

Both Naruto and Hinata were shocked. Hinata felt she wanted to faint. She wanted to say something but nothing came out of her. Naruto's jaw was wide open...AGAIN...and was pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Hinata will eventually become an Uchiha. So I am giving her the necklace so every one knows this. In a way its a_...'She-is-mine-get-the-hell-away-from-her-or-else' warning _sign to keep any other suitors away. That includes you Naruto."

"What the? First of all, you are perverted (already thinking of Hinata helping him restore his clan. If you know what I mean.). Second, you are treating Hinata as if she was your property. I would never treat a lady like that." Naruto turned to look at Hinata. "Hinata, are you going to let him treat you like that?"

Hinata blushed like a red tomato as she saw how concerned Naruto was. She was going to say something but Sasuke cut her.

"Naruto bug off. Our romantic life is none of your business."

With this said Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist and left Naruto. He pulled Hinata along with him, not giving her a chance to say goodbye to Naruto. Unconsciously Sasuke tighten his grip on Hinata's wrist as he started pulling Hinata toward the forest.

"S-Sasuke...your h-hurting me...please...l-let go." Hinata's plea was worthless. Sasuke seemed to be furious.

Sasuke continue pulling her deeper and deeper into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didn't have enough time to recheck and recheck my work. I checked it once really fast. Sorry for the bad grammar and bad spelling.

Also sorry for the late update. I don't know when I will be able to update. I am going to start working this tuesday and won't have enough time to work on the fanfic. Later i am going to take summer classes. So don't know when I'll be able to write. Please write reviews. I live for reviews. I don't care if you just write..."Update" "Good" "O.K." "Alright" "Liked it" "Make the chapters longer"

" Hugs" "Kisses"

Although...please don't write mean things...I have a weak heart for horrible flames.

AN: Sorry for the loooooong time I took to write this. I just got through with Finals and I am already taking a another course in the hospital. (I want to work during the summer and all through my last year (YEAH I am a SENIOR! One more year and I am going to MED SCHOOL!)) I am going to train to be a CNA. It only takes a month...m-f 8-3pm 3 long chapters a day.

IF I get to Med school next year (If I graduate) I will not work anymore as a CNA anymore.

(Just will work as a CNA for the time being).

Haven't had time to write any stories. I will probably post between 2-3 weeks (Always in the weekend.), so please be patient.

PLSE LVE RVWS! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

Next Chapter:

"Why the hell do you always have to blush when you are around that dobe? Specially when you are with me. When you are with me, your blush must belong to me, not Neji, not Kiba , not Shino and difinitely not that damn Naruto!"

"Sasuke...w-why are you acting l-like this? I-It's not like we are d-dating or anything."


	7. A 'real' kiss

**Don't own Naruto.**

**A 'Real' Kiss**

** chapter 7**

Naruto was all alone on the ramen stand. He was mad. He couldn't believe Sasuke-bastard was dating Hinata.

_'ARGHH...Why does that bastard have to date her! Is it to prove to me that he has every girl in town in love with him? Is he mocking me? He has to be a showoff, doesn't he? He even got the shyest, richest and noblest girl in town. Damn Bastard!'_

Meanwhile Sasuke is pulling Hinata further and further into the forest.

"Sasuke, please...you are hurting me."

Sasuke finally stopped causing Hinata to collide with his back. With her free hand she grabbed her nose.

"Sasuke." She was concerned. He looked really mad and had not let go of his strong grip on Hinata.

"Why the hell do you always have to blush when you are around that dobe? Specially when you are with me. When you are with me, your blush must belong to me, not Neji, not Kiba , not Shino and difinitely not that damn Naruto!"

"Sasuke...w-why are you acting l-like this? I-It's not like we are d-dating or anything."

Sasuke's eye twitch for a momment as he realize this was true.

"Still, I have a reputation to keep. You are suppose to be my girlfriend and you are not helping at all when you flirt with other males. I've never had this kind of problems before."

_'flirting? when?'_ "A r-reputation? but S-sasuke, you've never had a g-girlfriend as far as I know. O-or have you?"

"True. Still, I am a heartthrob. I can't have people think you are being unfaithful to me or that you don't love me."

"I-I guess." Hinata looked down at the floor. She knew he was being selfish but he was helping her out with Naruto. "I am s-sorry."

He seemed to calmed down since his grip on her wrist loosened up.

He smirked while pulling her close to him. "I guess we just need some practice." he said in a very sly way.

She gulped. "P-practice? For what?"

"We want to make others think we are trully a couple...don't we?"

"I-I...I...I..."

"Everytime you are close to me as you are right now...you always get nervous and want to pull away. Also, we haven't had a decent kiss in front of the whole town."

"KISS! No we can't!" Hinata had lost her stuttering for a momment.

"Why not? Its not like we haven't kissed already."

Hinata's look saddened, she wanted Naruto to be her first kiss.

"Hinata if we are to be a couple we need to kiss in public. I don't think it would be normal if I tried to kiss you in public and you rejected me. We need to become good actors."

With this said he got her even closer to him and leaned forward to make their lips meet.

Feeling his lips pressing against hers made her panic. Without thinking she slapped him.

"WTF! Was that for?"

"Sorry."

"See what I mean? This was just peck and you slapped me. Imagine what will happen when I give you a _real_ kiss."

Hinata was confused. She didn't know there were different kinds of kisses. "A real kiss? So..w-we didn't really k-kissed?"

"Of course not Hinata." Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh."

"I'll show what a real kiss is. Open your mouth." Hinata obeyed. " sigh not that wide."

_'Finally.'_

Sasuke leaned forwand and started nibbling on Hinata's lower lip, this made Hinata shiver. Sasuke noticed this and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

_'Hey, if I can get away with this...then I'll just keep on going as far as she allows me.'_

He entered her mouth and started exploring her mouth with his tounge. Hinata thought it was disgusting...his tounge was inside her mouth.

_'EEEEWWWW...his saliva is all over my mouth...yuck...ewww.'_ was all Hinata was thinking.

She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off but to no avail. She started creeping out when she felt his hand moving slowly under her jacket and shirt. His cold was cold against her warm skin and she gasped. His hand was moving up toward her bra. He was crossing the line and she needed to stop this.

Once again she tried to push Sasuke away but he just wouldn't budge. He cotinued standing there, still suffocating her with a 'kiss', and his hand was still moving up. She remember her cousin's advice and she fallowed it.

With all her might she kick Sasuke between the legs with her knee. Once he let go of her, which was immediately, she ran as fast as she could.

Sasuke fell to his knees, gasping for air like a fish with no water.

AN: Sasuke, Sasuke...better think twice before messing with Hinata!

Hope you like this chapter. I did it for all my reviewers...thanks for the reviews...it inspired me to continue this story.

PLease review.

Next chapter:

Sasuke is confronted by an overprotective cousin.


	8. Is it over?

I do not own Naruto

Please excuse my horrible grammar and spelling.

Chapter 7

**Is it over?**

"HE DID WHAT?" Neji rose to his feet as soon as Hinata told him what bastard-Uchiha had done.

"N-neji please c-calm down..." Hinata looked around almost afraid that someone might be eavesdroping on their conversation. "P-plese quiet d-down," She looked around once again before turning to Neji. "someone might listen."

Neji was clenching his hands. "I don't care!"

"Please." She begged while clinging to his leg. He tried to shove her off but nothing. "Please." She begged again.

"Fine." He lowered his voice and became his usual self. His face showed tranquility but his breathing showed repression.

"T-thank you."

"Hmph...Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

She looked away, she knew he was right. "I-I...I did what y-you told me to d-do."

His face turned from traquility to a questioning look, then a small smirk appeared. "You kicked him where I told you?"

"Yes."

"Then you ran like hell?"

"Yes."

He went to her and embraced her. "Well done_. NO ONE_ messes with a Hyuuga." _'Not even a weak one.'_

Hinata couldn't hold her tears any longer, she felt protected under Neji's embrase. She let her tears flow and let Neji confort her in his own way.

_'Sasuke you SOB.' _(NO its doesn't stand for short of breath...yes it does mean Son of a B)

"I am going to skin him alive. Then-"

"No N-neji...d-don't do anything, p-please." Hinata look up at him with watery white eyes.

"Very well." Hinata hid her head on his chest.

"By the way Hinata...take that necklace off."

Sasuke was at home recovering from the shock. He still couldn't believe Hinata defended herself...he expected her to be weak and to do whatever she was told.

"Oh, Hinata..."

BANG..BANG..BANG

"What the hell?"

BANG BANG BANG!

"Who the hell is banging my door?"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"I"M COMING! STOP BANGING DAMMIT!"

He quickly went to open the door...he was pissed and was ready to give a 'certain door banging person' a piece of his mind. He opened the door and before anything could come out of his mouth or even see his visitor, his face was greeted by a fist.

Sasuke went flying then sliding across his living room.

_'What the...Who the...When the...?' _ He had been caught off guard.

"Uchiha."

That voice...he knew that voice...Hinata's cousin. Flashback: _"Hinata, if he tries to cross the line...you know what to do. Right?" _That bastard! It was his fault Hinata hit him in his sensitive...valuable reproductive organ...which he needed to restore his clan with Hinata.

Sasuke got up as if nothing had happened and walked back to stop the swinging front door.

"Who do you take my cousin for? One of your fangirls? Hmph...she doesn't even like you...she is still obsess over Naruto."

"She doesn't like you either...I mean...she doesn't feel the same way you feel for her...love."

Neji growl at Sasuke's comment but then smirked.

"Tell me Sasuke...Do you still think you will have children after what Hinata did?" Neji looked down at Sasuke's Lower region.

"Hey you perv what the hell? Are you gay or something? Stop starring at my-"

"Shut up!" He grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and slammed him to the doorframe. "If you ever try doing something to Hinata...I will personally get rid of you!"

Neji released Sasuke and started walking away, while Sasuke dusted himself as he glared at Neji.

Neji was several feet away from Sasuke when he turn around and took something out of his pocket.

"Take your damn necklace," Neji threw the necklace at Sasuke and it landed straight in between his eyebrows. _'Bull's eye'_ " Hinata will never become an Uchiha." Neji walked away from the furious avenger.

_'Damn...I guess this means its over.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short chapter but fun.

I've received many review for update on this fic. So I updated as quickly as possible.

(I only update fast on certain stories when I get a lot of request to continue. I have already passed over 100 reviews. I am so HAPPY...so blissful!)

Thank you all for your support. Support my other stories as well.

Remember...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

again...remember

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Next chapter:

Sasuke will ask Hinata forgiveness and try to convince her to continue with the fake.

Will she fall for it?


	9. Try again

I do not own Naruto

Please excuse my horrible grammar and spelling.

Chapter 9

**Try again**

Sasuke was fustrated, he had been trying to reach Hinata but it seemed impossible. When it wasn't Neji standing in his way, it would be Hinata's team; it seems Neji told them to keep him away from her and damn, were they doing a great job.

He needed to talk with her and convince her to restore their relationship...wait...what relationship? They had none. This only made our dear Uchiha frown.

He was walking down one of Konaha's empy streets when he suddenly spotted Hinata. She was all alone, that was his chance. He started walking up to her but then she spotted him and freaked out. Her eyes widened with horror and froze in the spot, her breathing became dangerously fast and she started sweating.

_'Move Hinata, move! Why can't I move?' _Hinata started looking around, although her head never moved an inch, her eyes did the surveying. Seeing that there were no people around made her more nervous; she was alone with Sasuke.

"Hinata." When she heard his voice she gave a stepped back and Sasuke noticed this. "Don't Hinata, don't go." Sasuke quickly reached her as she gaved another step back and grabbed her arm.

"S-sasuke...p-please l-let g-g-go of m-me." Hinata's stuttering became worst and that made Sasuke feel worst.

_'She is afraid of me.'_

"Hinata please, I need to talk with you...we need to find a solution for our problem." Hinata was shaking under his grasp.

"Hinata, I won't hurt you, I never would. Please, don't be scared of me." He pulled Hinata into an embrased and he felt her body tense up at first but then gradually relax.

"S-sasuke...we can talk a-about it, just...l-let go of me please." Sasuke's cheek held a slight blush as he released Hinata.

"Sorry." Sasuke gaved her a small smile. "So, can we talk this over a bowl of ramen?" _'Damn, I sound like Narutard.'_

Hinata nodded and they started walking together toward the ramen stand.

"I am sorry for what I did Hinata. I got carried away...I don't know what I was thinking." _ 'Yes I did, but you don't know that.' _Sasuke gaved Hinata a 'I am sorry' look.

"Well, y-you did cross the line and I tried p-pushing you away but you wouldn't stop. You s-scared me." Hinata looked down at her bowl that was full with steamy ramen.

"I know I did wrong. I apologize, it will never happen again." He grabbed something out of his pocket put it next to Hinata's ramen bowl. "Try again?"

Hinata's eyes widened. _'Is he asking me to continue with the act, even after what he did?'_ "What?"

"Could we try this all over again?"

She looked down at the thing Sasuke put next to her bowl, then look back at him. "I don't know if-"

"HINA-CHAN!" Naruto's obnoxious voice was heard.

_'HINA-CHAN? HINA-CHAN? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS TO CALL HER THAT?' _ Sasuke wanted to beat Naruto to a pulp, he just looked toward the blonde's direction and glared.

Hinata turned toward Narutos direction, blushed and gaved a shy smile. "Ah, N-Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun? Hinata what the hell?" Sasuke didn't even noticed that he had just blurted what he was thinking until Hinata looked at him with a worried look. 'Damn, I just looked and sounded like a jealous idiot.'

Naruto soon reached them. "Hey Hina-chan," Sasuke grunted and Naruto turned toward him with a frown. "hey bast- I mean, Sasuke."

"Narutard." Oh this was it, Naruto lost it.

"What did you called me?"

"Just what you are." Sasuke said this in his cool tone voice. "Besides, once again you are interupting my date with Hinata, you imbecile." Now sasuke was sneering at Naruto.

"A-actually, we aren't in a-" Hinata tried to protest but once again, none of the boys paid attention to her. They wer too busy on their rivalry.

"Like I care! Hina-chan isn't your slave! She can talk to whoever she feels like."

"She is my girlfriend and I don't want her talking to you or anybody who isn't me!" Sasuke had gotten out of his seat as he was hissing at Naruto.

"Oh, I see." Naruto gaved a wicked smile. "Your feeling insecure. You know you aren't good enough for Hinata and you are afraid someone better, like me, will take her away from you huh? That is it, isn't it!"

"Shut up Narutard!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer to his face. "You better keep that big mouth of yours shut or you'll regret it." Hissed Sasuke at Naruto then he pushed him.

"Guys please...t-there is no n-need for you two to fight."

Sasuke started sitting down on his seat once more and took Hinata's hand, this of course surprised Hinata.

"S-sasuke what are you-"

"Hinata please, lets try again...take the necklace back."

"I-I..."

"What do you mean 'take the necklace back' ? Gasp...did Hinata break up with you?"

"AAGGHH, Narutard bug off!" He couldn't take it anymore, Naruto was becoming more annoying as time passed by.

"Hinata finally realized you were not worthy of her and dumped you! Hahahahaha, she dumped you! OMG! She dumped the heartthrob of Konoha, how humiliating! Gosh Sasuke, you sure look stupid now! Hahahahaha." Naruto screamed all of this in a loud voice. People started noticing them and herd everything Naruto said.

Hinata couldn't believe Naruto was acting this way. Sure Sasuke was an ass but that wasn't an excuse to hate him and humiliate him like than in front of everyone. She looked at Sasuke and saw that he his form was shaking a bit and his hands were clutching. Sasuke suddenly got up and walked passed Naruto without saying a word.

"Hahaha...Huh, are you leaving already? OH, c'mon, laughing won't be fun unless you are here."

Sasuke stopped, "Just drop it will you?" he didn't even look at Naruto when talking to him.

"What thing? That Hinata dumped you?" Naruto started snickering.

_'She isn't even my real girlfriend. Just rub it in Narutard.'_

Sasuke was about to walk away when he suddenly felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and was surprised to see Hinata.

"Sasuke, c-could you help me put the necklace on?" She gave him a small smile.

"Sure." He returned the smile. He knew Hinata had only accepted the necklace because of what Naruto did to him, but it was o.k. because Hinata accepted the necklace...for now.

_' Thank you Narutard.'_

AN: Happy Birthday Little bro! **Yom Huledet Same'ach! Buon Compleanno!**

TANTI AUGURI A TE! TANTI AUGURI A TE! TANTI AUGURI Giovanni, Sasuke-bastard, Chibinawuto-Sama, Daniel Radcliffe, and everyone else! TANTI AUGURI A TE!

Happy birthday Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe as well.

Thank you for voting on the five fics. I will post them as the day passes by.

Please Review, Review!

Also, lets not forget about **chibinawuto-SAMA.** Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy the fics I have renewed. Hope you have a great birthday as well!

I trully believe Sasuke-bastard should have Hinata for his b-day gift...I know I always make Sasuke-bastard suffer always, but I just enjoy making him suffer because I love him. Hehe, hey at least I am not pairing Narutard with Hinata, that only shows I love Sasuke-bastard.


	10. more than

I do not own Naruto

Please excuse my horrible grammar and spelling.

**You will eventually love me**

**Chapter 10**

**more than**

Sasuke stopped, "Just drop it will you?" he didn't even look at Naruto when talking to him.

"What thing? That Hinata dumped you?" Naruto started snickering.

_'She isn't even my real girlfriend. Just rub it in Narutard.'_

Sasuke was about to walk away when he suddenly felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and was surprised to see Hinata.

"Sasuke, c-could you help me put the necklace on?" She gave him a small smile.

"Sure." He returned the smile. He knew Hinata had only accepted the necklace because of what Naruto did to him, but it was o.k. because Hinata accepted the necklace...for now.

_' Thank you Narutard.'_

--------------------------------

Sasuke looked down into a blushing white eye girl. He could notice the difficulty she had to keep eye contact with him and that made him smile. She slowly lifter her clutched right hand up to him and open it, revealing the necklace. He smiled and then looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Naruto was frozen up, mouth wide open and his index finger pointing at them.

"H-here." Sasuke looked back at Hinata and took the necklace out of her hand, once more caressing her hand as he took hold of the necklace. His smile grew even more when he noticed her blush go deeper.

"Turn around Hinata." Sasuke ordered and Hinata obeyed. He slowly put the necklace on her, making sure Naruto watched. Oh, and he did. Naruto was now pouting, stomping his feet several times like a little kid and then crossing his arms over his chest with a big frown.

Sasuke turned Hinata slowly toward him, so that they could be face to face. He looked down at her, while she kept on looking into his chest. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, making her look at him.

"Hinata...do you want...do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I-I..." She looked at Naruto for a brief momment before looking at Sasuke once more. Her eyes darted down. _'Naruto...Sasuke. I don't want to humiliate Sasuke in front of Naruto, he did try to help me get Naruto.'_

Sasuke noticed her hesitation, he furrowed his brows and looked at the reason to her hesitation. _'Naruto.'_

Naruto noticed Hinata's silent to Sasuke's question and a small smile formed on his face. Naruto closed his eyes and laughed, "Hehehe," both Sasuke and Hinata turned to look at him. "it seems Hinata doesn't want to be your girlfriend anymore. Well, Sasuke, I guess you just have to be happy with just being friends with Hinata. It is way too obvious that Hinata doesn't want to be your gi-"

"You are wrong Naruto...I-I...I do want to be Sasuke's girlfriend once more...but...but...I just..." Hinata looked back at Sasuke as if asking for help. She didn't know what else to say...what excuse to give Naruto.

"Sigh, Hinata..." Sasuke paused for a momment to think on a perfect excuse as to why she had hesitated. "...Hinata. Look..."

Naruto narrowed his brows, hunched and looked back and forth from Sasuke to Hinata. 'There is something fishy going on.'

"Uhh...Hi-" Sasuke was quickly cut off by Hinata, catching both Naruto's and Sasuke's attention.

"Sasuke, I-I will not date you unless you ask my father." Both males opened their eyes wide. She noticed their reaction and tried to make the story more believeable. "I...what I mean...what I mean is that I don't want to pass through the trouble of dating you, yet not having my father know. Risking every day of him finding about our r-relationship by someone else but us. I...I mean...we will get in trouble and I don't want that. I-"

"You mean to tell me your father never knew about it? But how? --- You guys have been displaying yourself in the whole town...yet your father doesn't know about it?" Naruto gaved them an incredulous look.

"Sigh...Yest Naruto." Sasuke decided to go on with the story. "Hinata's father is a really harsh man and who knows if he would allow me to date his daughter...so...so I just started dating Hinata without asking him permission." Sasuke cough a bit to give himself some time to think on some more things to make up. "...So...you don't probably know this, since you are not from a clan like we are but..." By this comment Naruto was now popping a vein on his forehead, as his eyes started bulging. "To date someone, we have to ask that person's father permission. Only with the father's blessing can we start dating...and maybe later on...Marry."

"WHAT!" Naruto was shocked by the last statement. "You are going to marry Hinata? But you are dark, weird, a loner, quiet, a loser, and-"

"Naruto please stop." Naruto stopped blabbering and looked at Hinata.

"I am sorry Hinata. I guessed I got kind of carried away. I am sorry if I offended you in any way by offending Sasuke." Naruto started scratching the back of his head as he looked at Hinata. "Hahaha, I guess you really love Sasuke and he loves you back."

Hinata gasped as she felt a warm embrased. She looked at Sasuke, whose face was not visible since he had hunched, sinking his head on her neck.

"Oh believe me Naruto...I love this girl more than you can imagine." Hinata started flushing. _'Why am I blushing? I know he is just saying this as an act, to fool Naruto...yet I can't help it...he is so believable.'_

"Ah...more than I like Sakura?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"More." Sasuke answered with so much passion in his voice.

"Huh? More than I love Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"...Much more." Sasuke said, inhailing Hinata's scent afterwards.

Naruto blinked more than once, looking almost like a flirty girl. "Ooooo...I see...well...I guess I am not needed here...so I'll leave you two...alone. BYE!" Naruto quickly started running away. _'Oh, I can't wait to tell Sakura about this...I wonder where she has been lately, I haven't seen her in a while. Is she hiding from me?'_

Sasuke continued holding Hinata in a hug as was drifting into fantasy land every time he smelled her scent, never noticing that Naruto was long gone.

"Uh...Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't gave any signs that he had heard her, so she tried again. "Sasuke...Naruto is gone, you can now let go of-"

"I love her more than my own life." His hold on her tighten as if he was afraid that she might escape from him if he let go of her.

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled brought Sasuke back to earth. He snapped his head out of her neck and looked at her for a while before Hinata spoke. "Sasuke, Naruto is gone. There is no more need for you to keep on acting."

Sasuke let go of her and decided it was better not to say anything. He just looked at her.

"Uh...Sasuke...I have to go home. See you later." Hinata started heading home, but then she sensed that Sasuke was fallowing her a few steps behind. She stopped, without turning back, she just stood there waiting for him to reach her side; once he had reached her side, they started walking toward the Hyuuga complex in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yay I updated. So, how was the chapter?

P.S.: I am sorry if I haven't had time to answered your emails...and reviews. I've been so overwhelmed with class and this and that. Last week I've been really depressed. I haven't had spirit to do anything...even go to class...but I've forced myself to go. All of the sudden I have stopped doing my usual activities like go to the gym, go out to eat with my friends, go to events...sigh. I've have soo many things on my mind. Today I felt so relaxed as I started typing my fic. Yesterday I felt much more better, more relaxed and felt like writting for this fic. Now I am am Really happy. Tomorrow I have a test at 8am but I think I am ready for it. Hope the best for me.

NOW Please review!REVIEW REVIEW! EVen if I am not able to answer your reviews...I still read them. I've just fallen into this state where I don't feel like even typing, writting, going anywhere or being around anybody. Yet, I enjoy reading the reviews and knowing that there are people who actually appreciate my fics. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, EVEN WHEN I AM IN A NOT TOO GOOD CONDITION. YOU BRING MY SPIRITS UP. THNKS ONCE MRE. NOW PLSE REVIEW AS ALWAYS.

**Next Chptr's summary:**

**Chapter 11**

**Tricked**

Sasuke tricks Hinata into being his actual girlfrind...by using her words against her.


End file.
